metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Grip
.]] The '''Power Grip' is an item received in Metroid: Zero Mission that enables Samus to grab onto ledges with her left arm. While holding onto a ledge, Samus could either pull herself up, aim and shoot or jump from one ledge to another. If the Morph Ball has been acquired, Samus could pull herself into tight spaces by automatically shifting into ball form as she entered them. In Metroid Fusion, the Power Grip ability is not featured as a collectible power-up; Samus can freely grab ledges and ladders while in the Fusion Suit (as well as the Zero Suit in Metroid: Zero Mission). Strangely, she could only aim and shoot while grabbed onto ladders, but not when hanging from a ledge as her sprite animation showed that Samus used both her arms when holding onto a platform (contrary to her official artwork on the right). Although the Power Grip item is not included in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, there are certain green magnetic ledges which allow Samus to pull herself onto platforms (in different ways) and into tight spaces; the latter will automatically shift Samus into ball form just as in Zero Mission and Fusion. In Metroid: Other M and Metroid: Samus Returns, Samus can grab ledges without the item like in Fusion, and is now capable of firing from ledges like in Zero Mission. In Other M, Samus can use different Grab Ledges which are attached to walls to pull herself up. Additionally, if Samus falls off or does not manage to land on a ledge, she can grab the ledge and pull herself up, without the need for a Grab Ledge. In Samus Returns, Samus has many defensive options while holding onto a ledge. She can use Free Aim while holding onto a ledge, allowing her to aim in almost any direction. She can also aim at enemies on the ledge she is grabbing, albeit only in a 270° angle. In addition to firing Beams and Missiles from her Arm Cannon, Samus can also Melee Counter while holding onto a ledge, allowing her to parry attacks. Official data Manual "This upgrade gives Samus the strength to grab onto and hang from ledges after jumping toward them." Samus Screen data "Grab and hang from ledges and corners." Nintendo of America tweet "Samus can wall jump for extra elevation. New to #Metroid: Samus Returns, she can hang from ledges and pull herself up from them as well."''Nintendo of America (NintendoAmerica). "Samus can wall jump for extra elevation. New to #Metroid: Samus Returns, she can hang from ledges and pull herself up from them as well." Aug 28, 2017 12:00 p.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/nintendoamerica/status/902199108567490560 In other games *Samus first demonstrated this ability in ''Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee before the mechanic was introduced to the main series in Metroid Fusion and made into an upgrade in Metroid: Zero Mission. Super Smash Bros. Brawl continues this tradition with all of the characters. This makes it one of a few aspects that originated in Super Smash Bros. and later appeared in Metroid. Other examples include the Prime-style Space Jump Boots and the Paralyzer's name. *Samus was intended to appear in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga at Starbeans Cafe with other Nintendo characters. Dialog remains in the game's code- "Cashier: Whoa! A power outage? Yikes! Samus Aran! I see you're rocking and rolling as usual! ...Looks like your energy tanks are empty! Sorry, but can't you give your Hoolumbian to Samus? Oh! Feeling better?" She would then give the player an Energy Tank in exchange for the drink. Ultimately, most of the items were replaced with similar ones in the final game, though the Energy Tank became a Power Grip accessory. ** "By holding the Hammer button while defending (when a character has the Power Grip equipped), that character will never drop the Hammer, making countering enemies easier." Trivia , Samus is seen grabbing a ledge, the earliest known depiction of the Power Grip.]] *While ''Metroid Fusion is the first game to feature the Power Grip, Metroid: Zero Mission is the first and only game to contain the item as a power-up. *A possible reason why the Power Grip was not required in Fusion was simply because Samus' suit had become significantly lighter after losing the majority of its armor pieces which made up most of its bulk (this was also the case with Zero Suit Samus in Zero Mission) following the X Parasite infection, thus allowing her to pull herself up using her own strength. Further proof is the fact that Prime 3 's scan of the Grab Ledge states that it energizes Samus's suit through her left arm to give her the necessary strength to climb a ledge. *The Chozo Statue holding the Power Grip in Zero Mission has a unique Chozo warrior design seen only in that particular temple of the Chozo Ruins. *The Power Grip, despite being collected in Zero Mission, is missing from Samus's armor in the games chronologically taking place before Samus Returns and Other M. However, missing items is a constant inconsistency present throughout the Metroid series. Super Metroid, in particular, is currently the only game that offers no explanation for the disappearance of every single power-up she had previously collected. **However in Samus Returns, Samus starts the game in her Power Suit with only the Power Beam and Missile Launcher. Like in Other M, the Power Grip does not appear in Samus' inventory even though she can still grab ledges. However, it is the first game since Zero Mission where Samus can grab normal ledges. **It is possible that like the Long Beam, the Power Grip may have become permanently integrated into Samus' Power Suit, thus explaining how she uses it in Samus Returns and Other M despite it not appearing in Samus' inventory. Its absence in other games is unexplained, though presumably it is simply due to game mechanics or the nature of the terrain Samus encounters. Gallery File:Zss hanging.jpg|Zero Suit File:Item powergrip.gif|The item in Zero Mission. File:QkRGXwo5u7eLUS34HOEDMNvklxFwFjE0.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:MSR Power Grip.jpg|''Samus Returns'' References ru:Электро-Хват Category:Items Category:Chozodia Category:Recurring Items